Flat On The Floor
by IchigoxKurosawa
Summary: Our poor Harry Potter is suddenly thrown into something unexpected - he's blind. And this is because of his Inheritance. Joy. M for language, sexual content SSHP Slash
1. Chapter 1

Oh, this is just a little something when I got bored... lovely, neh? Well, I will maybe post another chapter later tonight. OOOH! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh for the love of- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**

* * *

Flat On The Floor**

**Harry Potter Slash**

**SSHP, RLDM, RWHG**

**Ichigo Kurosawa**

**Chapter One**

_Not like I need to depend upon anyone_

_Since I can see the lack of need for you to be here at all_

_"One more" the anthem for the know-it-all_

_You won't be standing for long_

_You better learn how to crawl_

(Flat on the Floor - Nickelback - The Long Road)

Suffocating. Weighing down on his very being.

The sudden pain filled his body to the point of excruciating, evil tendrils of fingers spreading slowly over his body to caress every area of his flesh. Hands clutched feebly at frail shoulders, shaking near violently from the immense pain. His head felt to be throbbing painfully, tugging at his optical nerves and causing him to lose vision. Never would he know just how long this would last, nor would the great Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort-Only-To-Be-Killed-By-Pain ever know when it was his conscious left the world of light to hide in the darkest corners of his mind.

* * *

"Oh my..."

Cold, hardened obsidian orbs peered up to the old coot through long midnight bangs, a glare permanently etched on his features. Fingers curled tightly in his sleeves; he had felt such an immense pain he promptly fell over in the middle of his lesson, clutching his head in pain. This wasn't normal. Never before had he felt such pain.

"What is it, Albus?"

McGonagall, nasty old wretch in his opinion, was currently talking in a hushed voice to the just as old coot (had he mentioned that already?) of a man, Dumbeldore. Severus Snape, there against his will mind you, snarled rather darkly and tried to hide the trembling of his hands. This action did not matter, as the two were so absorbed in what ever in bloody Merlin's name was going on.

"What am I missing!?"

They both jumped and turned to him when his already harsh voice sounded throughout the room, a satisfied smirk hidden. But his streak of satisfaction ended when Dumbeldore gave him... 'the look.' The damned look where his eyes twinkled, like he knew something massively important.

"It would seem Mister Potter has finally come into his Inheritance. And it would seem... the effect has passed onto you, my dear boy."

His eyes narrowed; Severus did not like where this was heading.

"This is special to my interest for the simple reason of...?"

"My lad, I am not allowed to explain this. However, the Shachar(1) withen Harry has reared its head and I believe you should go retrieve him."

Shachar? What in Merlin's name was a Shachar? Guess Severus would have to find out later. Making a noise (Snape does not grumble), Severus stood to quickly walk from the office, making sure his cloak billowed far more than normal. After all, he was very... tiffed about this whole situation.

* * *

He was freaking out.

Harry Bloody Potter, bloody fucking Saviour of the Wizarding World, was having a physical break down.

The pain had finally ceased when Harry regained consciousness, but there was an entirely new problem to deal with- he couldn't see. Absolutely nothing. Everything was shrouded in a veil of pitch black. His back settled on the ground, eyes unblinking while internally, he screamed; he ranted; he sobbed. Anything to make him feel better.

The palms of his hands had rubbed at his eyes several times, hoping to wipe away whatever was causing his vision lose, but all attempts were in vain. Nothing was wiping the blackness from his vision, and Harry was terrified. Now, he was even more of a freak.

Heaving a sigh, the boy stood, albeit shakily, and made his way to the bed after groping along the walls, stubbing his toes a few times. Oh how wretched this was! Never again would Harry let someone laugh at the blind.

"Oh for Merlin's sakes, Potter. Your room may be dark, but not quite the horrid. Though I cannot say the same for the condition of said room."

Harry jumped near ten feet in the air at the sound of his git of a Professor's voice. Never before had it sounded so plesant. Harry could just melt. But there were far more pressing matters to attend to. As in...

"Um, sir?"

"What could it possibly be, Potter?"

"Where are you?"

Harry heard the long, awkward pause. Oh, that may not have been such a grand thing to say. Faintly, he heard the familiar click of a lightswitch, but it made no difference. Everything was still shrouded in blackness.

"Obviously, right here Potter. I hadn't a clue your eyes were that useless."

Oh, Snape hadn't a clue.

"Um... Sir...?"

"What is it Potter!? If you cannot tell, you're starting to wear my nerves thin."

"Nevermind, Sir. I suppose this means Dumbeldore wants me back at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Potter. Now get your stuff together."

Harry gulped, quietly he hoped, as Snape had yet to leave the room. Fumbling around the room while trying to keep his sudden blindness hidden, the Saviour gathered all his things and stood there. A snort came from Snape before Harry heard the cloak swish and ran after the man, knowing somehow the man had left.

Again... oh, how wretched this was.

* * *

"Honestly Potter, how hard is to walk without tripping over your own two feet?"

Harry suddenly felt dead inside. It was extremely hard with no sight. A lot harder than he thought it would be, considering he had walked most of his life. Stumbling after Snape, the poor boy almost ran into him when the man stopped to say the password to head in the Headmaster's Office.

A growl came from the taller man who turned to smack at Harry's head, knowing the boy would duck. However, Harry did no such thing and instead just stumbled slightly when he was hit over the head. Snape's frows furrowed in suspicion as Harry righted himself and casted his eyes downward.

"Hurry Potter. I have no time for this nonsense."

Snape barely did, but he noticed the expression on Harry's face grow more and more depressed. Maybe he was missing something. Obviously he was if Harry kept running into walls and tripping over his own two feet. Snarling, he quickly went up the stairs, the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort struggling to keep up with him and not fall down the stairs.

Soon, Harry released a breath.

"Why hello Harry, my boy!"

"Hello Headmaster!"

If Harry could see, he would have run up and hugged Dumbeldore. Sure, he figured out that maybe Dumbeldore was only using him, but the man apologized profusely and promised never to send Harry back to his Aunt and Uncle... and he didn't. He let Harry stay in a manor somewhere hidden in the Alps.

"My Harry... you're all bruised. I suppose it's the Inheritance?"

So that's what happened.

"Um... yes Sir. And Professor Snape didn't exactly help. Far too fast."

He figured Dumbeldore knew what he was talking about.

"Severus, though young Potter here could have followed you easily in the past, he can no longer. Do hold your tongue. I will give you a book to study up on and find out what, exactly, is wrong with Harry."

Harry smiled as he heard something heavy land in the male's hands, stifling a giggle as Snape grunted and walked off.

"Now Harry... do tell me how it is..."

* * *

(1) Shachar is a creature entirely of my creation. I shall explain it and the meaning next chapter. Promise.

R & R, luvelies


	2. Chapter 2

Flat On The Floor

Harry Potter Slash

SSHP, RLDM, RWHG

Ichigo Kurosawa

**Chapter Two**

_I'm not sure I can go much farther_

_I'm really not sure things are even getting better_

_I'm so tired of the me that has to disagree_

_I'm so tired of the me that's in control_

(What's It For - Unknown - Ghost in the Shell, Stand Alone Complex)

Snape's frail fingers lazily leafed through the near Bible thin pages, eyes skimming over the pages. Where the hell was the info he needed, damn it? None of this was really what he needed and it was pissing the Potion's Master off in ways unimaginable.

Ah ha!

There is was.

_Shachar (Shaa Caar) - an ancient race to have been thought to be hidden under the Earth's surface, waiting for the day all Humans killed themselves in War. However, it is believed that one escaped the kingdom to return to her mate, who just so happened to be Human. Because of this, the lineage of the Shachar could be continued._

_Despite how most creatures work, there is no Half-Breed form of the Shachar, even when tainted by Human blood. Unlike most creatures, the Shachar are actually extremely kind and caring. (Hints the name Shachar, which is Hebrew for 'dawn.') After coming into an Inheritance, the Shachar remains small or even become smaller. Males become more effeminate; black or fiery red hair unruly, eyes wide and sparkling, though dimmed (see Problems of Shachar), face round and body curvy in the slightest of ways. Females became almost too etheral; no where near curvacious as they are more subtle in their beauty, long flowing hair of either rich brown or platinum blonde, face slightly thinner than the males but just as beautiful. Eyes also tend to be smaller for a female, and less captivating._

_Generally, they are hidden, but the Shachar have wings. Now, with all the hype about the beauty of these rare creatures, their wings are really not all that splendid. Dark black bat wings that are torn and bloody, no matter how new or old. When sliding out from the skin, there is no pain but an excess of blood lost in the process. This is why it's so dangerous for a Shachar to use their wings._

Snape raised an eyebrow and ran a finger over his chin, pondering what he had just read. This sounded like the Golden Boy, especially considering his stature and naturally ador- no. Growling lowly to himself, the male flipped to the problems area of the text.

_Problems - many do not recognize it when they first see a Shachar, as nothing appears to be wrong, but all Shachar are blind. This happens during the Inheritance and there is absolutely no way to reverse it. This is used to help release all the powers hidden deep within the body of the Shachar. However, the Shachar will be able to see their mate as clearly as normal. This is how they find their mate, of which they get no choice in choosing. As he/she develops, the Shachar will be able to see the aura around different objects, giving them a sight of their own._

_Another major problem with Shachari (plural form) are the fact they are extremely emotional creatures, and prone to both empathy and severe breakdowns. When these breakdowns occur, the best thing to do is to bring the mate into the vicinity and walk away to leave the two alone. However, a developing Shachar will have one breakdown to signal the end of development, this being used to release all powers not yet tapped._

_However, the fatal flaw of the Shachari is the need to be around the mate at all times. Without the presence of their mate, the Shachari go into a hibernation of sorts, never to wake up until the mate returns. If the mate denies a Shachar, the Shachar will do just this, but never wake up as Shachari only have one mate. In the case of the male dying, the Shachar will fall into a deep depression, refusing all sustenance and form of help until they them self die. This is not how it works for the mate. The Shachar feel all of its mate's emotions after the physical bonding, and is able to read said person's mind._

Well that was certainly... interesting. It was quite a shame there was no more information after that. These Shachari sounded to be quite the handful from all the facts the Potion's Master had running around in his head.

"Severus, I'm afraid Mister Potter has fallen asleep and I have no where else to put him. If you please...?"

"No way in bloody Hell! I will not have the Potter boy in my rooms."

"Severus..."

"Oh fine! I'll come retreive the bloody boy."

Growling once more, Snape stood and waved the old man from the fire, stepping into the fireplace. In a matter of seconds, the dark man stood towering in the Headmaster's Office, scowling evilly at the young male curled up on the chair. A sneer made ugly the features of his thin face as his arms moved to cradle Harry to his chest, said boy letting a rather adorable - hideous! - yawn and snuggling into the older man's chest. This caused the Potion's Master to stumble as he walked out the door.

Of course, this meant he missed the damned twinkle in Dumbeldore's eyes.

* * *

Harry woke happily.

Stretching out in what could have been an either sexy or adorable way, Harry pawed at the ends of the bed where he was sleeping. So soft and silky. Turning his head, the male deeply inhaled the scent on the pillow - an earthy smell with a hint of vanilla. Oh, how Harry wanted to just lay there forever, wrapped in that cocoon of warmth.

But the Gods were against him.

"Potter, get your bloody arse up out of my bed."

All Harry could do was groan and pull the pillow over his head; he didn't want to listen to the snarky man berate him all day.

"No... comfy."

Silence.

"Oh honestly. You're lying in my bed. That in itself is a horror to me."

"I don't care. I'm tired. I'm sleeping. Shut up, let it go, and back the fuck off."

Not quite sure what came over him, Harry 'humph'ed and pulled the covers to his chin, curling up in a small ball to fall back into his peaceful slumber. And then 'it' happened.

Snape snapped the covers and sent Harry tumbling from the bed.

"What the hell!?"

"I told you get up Potter, but you just wouldn't have it. Therefore, I took matters into my own hands and forced you from my bed. Now, time to get ready boy. You have an entire school to greet, blind or not."

This startled Harry to no end, as it hadn't been September first when he came to Hogwarts. No... just shortly after his birthday. How odd. However, Harry did not want to anger the sleazy man any further this morning and quickly set about trying to get ready. That plan did not quite go as planned.

"Potter! Those clothes are nowhere near appropriate!"

"Well Professor, in case it escaped your mind, I'm blind as a fucking bat! I can't tell my left foot from my right, so do shut up and stop being an egotistical prick with a stick up his arse!"

Harry jumped, not positive just what had possessed him to say such things to his Potion's Professor. Unbeknownst to the poor Golden Boy, a flush spread across his cheeks in embarrassment as Snape grumbled and went about gathering a decent outfit for Harry Fucking Blind Potter.

"Brat..."

"Egotistical prick..."

* * *

Harry let out a horrid noise as his back was slammed against the wall. Why was this happening to him!? Oh yeah...

Ron and Hermione hated him.

"You bloody git, Potter. Why the hell did you return? Obviously, no one wants you here."

He felt his eyes shift downwards.

"DON'T LOOK AWAY LIKE YOU'RE FINALLY FEELING ASHAMED!"

Ron reached out and grabbed Harry's chin roughly, turning his face so there was nowhere to look but ahead. Though, it didn't quite matter as nothing could be seen by Harry either way. These thoughts stole all of Harry's attention, so his eyes remained forward as his ex-best friend screamed and ranted, smacking Harry across the face and shoving him roughly against the surrounding walls.

And then his Saviour's voice.

"Weasel, let Potter go."

The grip tightened.

"And why should I, Malfoy?"

A sigh.

"Because... I said so."

A resounding smack echoed in the hallway as Ron's grip fell from Harry's jaw, said boy slumping until his bottom hit the ground. But the Boy-Who-Won was not allowed to mope for long as a hand wrapped around his arm, in a calming and reassuring grip, and pulled him to his feet. The same hand pulled the, by far, smaller male into a hard and safe side.

Harry let a content sigh escape his lips and practically felt the smirk... or was it a smile?

"Come now, Potter. I'll take you away from the filth of these two."

An indignant sound came from either Ron or Hermione, but Harry could care less. Draco Malfoy had come to his rescue and he was perfectly content at the moment. The Saviour knew he could trust Draco, as the male had came to Harry last year and confessed how he didn't want to be a Death Eater. How all he wanted was get away from his family and fight against the man who had cost him his younger years. To kill the man who's ideas were entirely too insane.

"Malfoy, I'm-"

"I know, Potter. I know."

With that, Draco lead the Boy-Who-Lived through the crowds of people and into the room that he could feel was larger - the Great Hall. So Malfoy did know the precious bundle of the Wizarding World's joy was completely and hopelessly blind. His feet scraped the floor at times as Draco pulled him along, stopping at one point to guide Harry into a seat before sitting next to him, keeping his hand on Harry's shoulder to let him know which side he was on.

Maybe this wasn't so bad?

"Potter..."

Snape.

"Yes Sir?"

"Dumbeldore has decided it safest to move you into the Slytherin's dorms instead as your friends have turned their backs on the Golden Boy."

Harry gulped.

Maybe it was that bad.

* * *

There it is! Woo~

R & R!!!


End file.
